


Heart To Heart

by Your_Favorite_Fetus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jeremy - Freeform, One Shot, SQUIP - Freeform, Short, angstyish, as in its literally just jeremy in the corner of his room talking to the squip, inspired by a scene from tales from the borderlands, inspired by the scene where handsome jack talks to rhys on top of the caravan, only slightly, the squip is back, uhh, very loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Favorite_Fetus/pseuds/Your_Favorite_Fetus
Summary: The SQUIP is back in Jeremy's head. Jeremy is less than thrilled about this. However, the computer tries to regain the teenager's trust, to be allowed to help him once again.





	Heart To Heart

“I am getting the impression that you do not trust me, Jeremy.”

Raising his head, Jeremy looked up at the SQUIP for a moment. His eyes met the computer’s, and instantly they darted off to the side, before looking down and locking onto the floor. He was too scared to make direct eye contact with that horrible thing. He shifted slightly, his back uncomfortable against the corner of his bedroom. He stayed silent, and, in response to Jeremy’s silence, the SQUIP continued.

 

“I have told you before,” it said, its voice monotone, static sizzling very faintly under its words. “My sole purpose is to improve your life. Everything I have done has been for your benefit. There is no reason for you to distrust me.”

 

With that, Jeremy’s head shot up, and his eyes met the SQUIP’s. He raised a trembling hand to brush some strands of brown hair out of his face and momentarily looked away from the SQUIP, before resuming eye contact again with the courage he could muster.  _ No reason?  _ He thought to himself, before repeating it out loud. “No reason?” His eyebrows furrowed down into a glare. “There is  _ absolutely  _ a reason for me not to trust you,” Jeremy retorted. “You tried to take over the school. You took over most of my friends!”

 

“That was for your benefit, Jeremy.” 

 

Jeremy barely allowed it to finish its sentence before continuing his argument. Fear was momentarily replaced with anger as his glare deepened. “Wow. Yeah. For my benefit.  _ Sure  _ it was. How is taking over other people beneficial to me?”

 

“I was merely syncing their desires to yours so that their wishes would be in line with yours.” The SQUIP remained completely calm. Obviously. This wasn’t hard for it, after all. It was a computer. ”With their desires synced to your own, they were going to help you achieve what you wanted.”

 

The SQUIP’s calm tone intimidated Jeremy. It was too authoritative, almost parental. He almost wished it would raise its voice. Maybe somehow, that would be less intimidating.

 

“Yeah, well…” Jeremy paused, trying to think of how to retaliate. “Well… Taking over my friends wasn’t part of the deal.”

 

“You never specifically clarified that.”

 

“Well, it should have been obvious!” he snapped, raising his voice as he glowered at the SQUIP. It didn’t react, still keeping the same, stern, almost uninterested expression on its face. Jeremy wished, just for a moment, that it would show some sort of emotion. Obviously, computers couldn’t feel emotion, but he wish it would show at least a little bit. It would be by far less intimidating to see that his words actually meant something to it, got under its skin. Even a little bit of anger might have been preferable. He wanted to feel like the one in control, but he felt like the opposite.

 

“I am sorry, Jeremy. I was only doing what I assumed would be beneficial to you. And it would have been beneficial, had things gone as planned. I had good intentions. It was likely that, had everyone been successfully SQUIPped, that they would be benefitted as well.”

 

Jeremy couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Yeah. Sure. Benefitted. That’s a word for it.”

 

“My quantum processors predicted a future that would result in everyone’s benefit.”

 

Again, the teenager rolled his eyes and looked off to the side, yet said nothing. Noting his silence, the SQUIP continued. “I am aware that I have done some… Undesirable actions.”

 

Jeremy’s eyes glanced up for a moment, before he looked back down. Maybe he shouldn’t have sat in the corner. He felt trapped with the SQUIP looming in front of him. Obviously, he wasn’t. It was merely a hologram that he could walk through if he had to. Despite this, being in the corner with the SQUIP towering over him was just as intimidating as being cornered by a person with a physical body.  The SQUIP seemed to notice Jeremy’s uncomfortableness and took a step back. Jeremy glanced up again, keeping his eyes on the SQUIP for a little longer, before looking back down. 

 

“I am aware that my actions in the past have upset you, Jeremy.” Its voice sounded… somewhat less stern. It almost felt more human. “And I apologize for the distress that they have caused you. However, there is no way for me to change what I have done. I had good intentions.” The silence prompted the SQUIP to continue. “But I believe that I can still be helpful to you. If you have any current goals that you are struggling to achieve, I can be of assistance to you. My actions were not all detrimental. I helped you befriend your former tormentors, did I not?”

 

His head snapping up to look at the SQUIP, Jeremy opened his mouth, ready to protest and tell it off, before he stopped. As much as he wished he could, he couldn’t deny that. Instead, after a moment, he closed his mouth, lowered his eyebrows, and looked back down at the floor between his knees.

 

“I can help you achieve your goals, Jeremy. You only need to allow me to.” The way it spoke was a lot less forceful. It was almost friendly, in a way. As if it genuinely wanted to help him. “You can trust me. My sole function is to improve your life.”

 

Anger bubbled inside of Jeremy. It was just glossing over everything that had happened. All of the degradation. All of the electrocution. The Halloween party. The entire play. It was as if the SQUIP believed that none of that was a big deal. That none of it mattered. That it could all be brushed under the rug and forgotten about. That absolutely infuriated Jeremy. His head snapped up, his eyes instantly making contact with the computer’s. His eyebrows, already lowered, deepened into a hard glare.

 

“Not. Happening. Never again.  _ Ever _ . You already messed everything up. First chance I get, I’m getting rid of you again.”

 

Staring at him, the SQUIP was silent, as if it was generating a response. Or it was shocked by what had come out of his mouth, which was impossible as far as Jeremy knew. It couldn’t feel emotions. It could also envision probable futures. Couldn’t it already tell he was going to refuse to trust it again? On top of that, it was inside of his brain. It could definitely detect the anger sizzling inside of him.

 

After a moment, the SQUIP’s expression hardened, and Jeremy felt his stomach drop with dread.  _ Oh no. _

 

“I see,” it said. Its tone was cold and stern, like a parent scolding a child, no traces of any warmness hidden in its words. Immediately, Jeremy regretted being so harsh. “Very well,” it continued, its icy gaze locked on Jeremy. His eye contact with it faltered momentarily before he mustered up his courage to regain it. “This is your decision. A poor decision, but a decision nonetheless.”

 

The expression of fake bravery on Jeremy’s face faded in an instant and was replaced with one of fear as the SQUIP crouched down in front of him, their faces almost on the same level.

 

“Just know that your decision will have consequences.”

 

A small, yet sharp pain shot down Jeremy’s spine and he winced, his blue eyes squeezing shut.

 

When he opened his eyes a few seconds later, the SQUIP had disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very loosely inspired from a scene from Tales From The Borderlands, where Handsome Jack talks to Rhys on top of the caravan.


End file.
